A Memory Of His Life
by Maru.SS
Summary: "Acho que tava com uns 8 anos naquela época, talvez um pouco mais e, sabe? Foi naquele dia que eu entendi o que significava de verdade, fazer aquilo em troca de benefícios." - [Do Universo de 'A Memory Of My Life', Milo&Afrodite]
1. Prólogo

_**Muito receosamente, resolvi vir deixar minha marquinha novamente aqui, resgatando a história do Milo no Universo da A Memory of My Life.**_

_**Para ler a história anterior a essa: s/5674362/1/A-Memory-of-My-Life**_

_**Boa leitura galera.**_

* * *

_**A Memory Of His Life**_

_**by**_: _Maru_

_** Prólogo**  
_

Nem sei mais há quanto tempo já estou aqui, ensaiando e ensaiando. Me perguntando: _Como? Como devo começar?_

As pessoas costumam reclamar do fim. De como é cruel, _braçal_, o serviço de terminar algo, mas, sabe de uma coisa? Nunca realmente concordei com isso... As coisas não _terminam_ simplesmente. Elas mudam, se transformam em outras, tomam novos rumos. Esse é o tão penoso 'fim'.

A única coisa que sei realmente terminar nesse mundo, é a vida. Se é que o fim é mesmo o 'fim'.

_Grande mistério da humanidade..._

Não... Agora, e o começo? Quando, _como_ se começa? Existe uma forma certa? Uma técnica infalível para se começar certo? Porque tecnicamente eu já comecei, mesmo sem ter começado e, sabe? Comecei mal pra caramba.

Creio que já tenha me pedido isso até mais vezes do que seria educado, Di. Para que eu contasse pra valer a minha história, para parar de repetir e repetir aquela '_prévia mal feita_', como me disse uma vez, e finalmente _dizer_ algo. Para eu deixar de ser um porco cretino e _confiar_ em você, porque não era justo não saber praticamente nada além da minha nacionalidade sendo que eu conhecia toda a sua vida, e que era ridículo você próprio conhecer tão pouco da minha, tendo vivido a maior parte desta comigo de qualquer forma... Coisas essas, das quais ironicamente não reclamou nem mesmo uma única vez sequer na bendita da tua entrevista, apesar de ter desnudado a vida de todos, junto com a própria...

Mas, não vim aqui para sarcasmos...

Em bem da verdade, nem sei para quê eu vim. Nem sei por onde começar! Não tenho a sua desenvoltura pra isso, nunca tive. E você sabe. Sei _fingir_, mas não é meu isso, e eu estou me perdendo sem sequer ter começado. _Infernos_...

... O que você realmente esperava disso?

Me conhecer melhor do que _já_ conhece? Porque não precisa de nenhum passado pra isso, você conhece cada mania e cada defeito meu até melhor do que gostaria! ...Ou isso é só mais uma daquelas suas curiosidades pessoais, do tipo que te deixa inquieto, obcecado e reflexivo, até que o objeto do seu interesse seja desvendado e perca a importância?

Porque, sinceramente? Não 'to afim de ser dissecado apenas pela sua curiosidade. Quero que pelo menos isso signifique algo pra você, porque em bem da verdade estou me obrigando à isso. Eu não _quero_ falar nada. Nem mesmo pro todo gostoso Alexander Ekberg, com seus _outdoors_ de cuecas de grife espalhados cidade afora.

... _Nem mesmo pro meu Di_, que tem um papel tão profundamente marcante na minha vida e cujos laços que tenho nem podem chegar perto de nenhuma descrição já inventada.

A ideia me incomoda de um jeito que-, e sei que não pode entender, porque ao contrário de mim, gosta de falar e não se importa de abrir suas feridas porque isso te ajuda a mantê-las limpas. Eu não sou assim. Não sou e, nem sei se vou conseguir, se quer mesmo saber, mas percebi que por mais que deteste a ideia, se tem alguém por quem eu me submeteria a isso, seria você Di.

Não o Camus, nem o Saga ou quem quer que seja... _Você_.

E acredito que, se não for pra você, nunca vou contar isso pra ninguém também, então...

_Não que eu ache necessariamente ruim, levar pro túmulo tudo isso que há enterrado aqui, mas enfim..._

Só... me desculpe por não ter coragem de tentar fazer isso ao vivo, já que _vou_fazer, de qualquer jeito. Talvez você fique ressentido por isso, não sei, mas também não espera demais de mim. Já é difícil o bastante estar aqui, te garanto e _nem mesmo sei por onde deveria começar!_...Deus...

Mas, vamos lá. Hora de tentar assim mesmo.

**_(TBC)_**


	2. Capítulo 1

_** Capítulo 1**_

Sei que vivemos em algum lugar em _Athenas_, mas aonde, exatamente, nunca realmente vim a saber. Saímos praticamente... Não... _Definitivamente_ fugidos. Meu pai havia falecido e tinha deixado pra trás tantas dívidas que simplesmente não tinham como ser pagas, que ao fim, essa foi a única coisa que minha mãe conseguiu pensar em fazer, aparentemente.

Não lembro de quase nada, mas também deveria ter quanto? Uns 4 anos? 6 talvez?

Minha mãe era de lá mesmo, mas meu pai era inglês. Conheceram-se lá e construíram vida e família em menos tempo do que acho que seria sensato.

E... sabe? Eu nunca consegui entender como ou com o _quê_ ele se endividou tanto.

_...Estou perdendo o foco._

Viemos como imigrantes ilegais para este país estranho. Mamãe só sabia o básico da língua inglesa, o que aprendeu com meu pai. Chegamos sem nada.

Não lembro direito de nada sobre essa parte, também. Só que sempre estava ao lado dela, pra cima e pra baixo, olhando-a daquele maldito ângulo inferior, sem entender o brilho ansioso em seus olhos cada vez que saíamos com todas as poucas coisas que possuíamos nas mãos daquela coisa que, mais tarde, descobri ser um albergue, indo atrás de estabelecimentos estranhos para mim e que fediam a cigarro e álcool como meu pai fedia, do pouco que podia me lembrar. Ouvindo o que nos diziam e traduzindo para minha mãe da melhor forma que podia quando era capaz.

Meu próprio inglês ainda era muito limitado, exatamente como meu grego, mas ainda era melhor que o dela.

Lembro que dormíamos abraçados toda noite, tentando fugir do frio daquele lugar e que ela cantarolava no meu ouvido uma musiquinha de ninar que nunca, nunca mais ouvi em qualquer outro lugar, mas que não consigo esquecer completamente, mesmo que não a lembre de verdade também. E às vezes, quando a saudade é muita, até mesmo canto baixinho para mim mesmo, tentando fazê-la soar igual à das minhas lembranças.

...Talvez tenhamos passado uns 3 meses assim. Talvez menos. Talvez mais.

Vivíamos naquele lugar de cheiro estranho e comíamos por caridade, às vezes restos de um restaurante ao qual o dono, um moço ruivo alto e barbado, me olhava com o olhar doce murmurando algo, sempre a mesma coisa - mesmo que não me lembre o quê -, com a voz grossa carregada num sotaque engraçado de ouvir. Ele só vinha às quartas-feiras. Ou mesmo às vezes naqueles lugares que distribuem comida por caridade, mesmo que ela normalmente não fosse realmente saborosa. Ou ao menos _higiênica_.

Mas não é aí que começa tudo. Às vezes olho pra trás e penso que até aí... Até aí as coisas ainda poderiam ter sido diferentes. Que poderiam ter tomado qualquer outro rumo.

Mas só até aí.

Não mais depois.

_Não mais._

... Jamais poderia esquecer do dia em que tudo realmente começou.

Era final de ano. Fazia muito frio e eu estava meio adoentado. Minha mãe estava desesperada, uma vez que não podíamos ir num hospital e correr o risco de sermos descobertos. Não podíamos ser deportados, _simplesmente não podíamos._

Foi então que ela conheceu um homem.

A imagem dele... Está tão marcada no fundo da minha memória - mesmo que às vezes tenha dificuldade de lembrar a da minha própria mãe -, que de vez em quando é até mesmo difícil de fechar os olhos! Por mais que eu tente esquecer. ...Sabe? Ele parecia tão alto a meu ver... Mas provavelmente não devia passar muito dos 1,70 m... Tinha a pele num tom acastanhado, algo que remetia a calor, tempero, aos trópicos. E uns olhos escuros e profundos, difíceis de ler. Não tinha, ou não gostava de usar cabelos, curtos ou longos, e o sorriso dele era ladino, obscuro, mas realmente caloroso.

Ele nos ajudou...

A polícia, nos abordou um dia sem mais nem menos e ele nos ajudou. Mamãe agora entendia um pouco mais da língua deles e conseguia se expressar ainda que mal, mas o homem se mostrou tão gentil e paciente que passamos a confiar nele quase que imediatamente. Afinal, ele ajudou a cuidar de mim até que eu me recuperasse.

Ele realmente parecia apaixonado pela minha mãe, sabe? E seria algo de se esperar, porque ela realmente era uma mulher linda! Mas, claro, o que uma criança como eu poderia entender disso? Eu só gostava dele. Ele me tratava bem... me punha em seu colo e me deixava brincar com seu relógio brilhante, desregulando todas as horas, enquanto fazia os ponteiros rodarem e rodarem entre si, meio que esperando que eles se esbarrassem...

Eu realmente gostava dele.

Não foi preciso nem 2 semanas pra que estivéssemos morando sob 'sua tutela'. Ele nos dava tudo! Comida, roupas e sapatos... Trazia colares e pulseiras lindas para minha mãe e brinquedos para mim. Eu fui até matriculado numa escolinha e vivamos quase como uma família, num bairro humilde e friamente discreto!

... Realmente não sei como ou quando então as coisas evoluíram a esse nível, mas... Em algum momento ele simplesmente tinha feito tanto por nós, que quando começou a cobrar a 'gratidão' que merecia, a mulher forte e orgulhosa que tinha sob seu poder sequer ousou contestar.

E... entre tudo que dói aqui, Di-..._Tsc..._ Eu... não consigo deixar de pensar, que por mais _baixo_ e _humilhante_ que fosse pra ela, pra _minha mãe_, ela se sujeitou àquilo por _mim!_ Pra que _eu_ tivesse uma vida normal, com brinquedos, refeições diárias e estudos... pra que _eu_ vivesse em segurança e não tivesse de passar de novo por tudo aquilo que passamos desde que chegamos à essa maldita terra e que... Ela fez isso... _Mesmo que 'isso', custasse tudo para ela._ Porque além de tudo que hoje eu sei... Essa é a única coisa que consigo pensar para justificar o que ela se fez, sabe?

Começou-... _Ah_... Começou como a 'visita' de alguns 'amigos' que vinham cobrar o valor da 'ajuda' deles, esporadicamente. Depois, a frequência e o numero de pessoas aumentou. E logo eram tantos homens entrando e saindo de casa, praticamente a qualquer hora do dia - algumas vezes entrando em duplas ou _trios_ no quarto dela! -, que por mais que minha mãe tentasse me alienar daquela realidade, exigindo que eu ficasse trancado no quarto para estudar ou brincando bonzinho com meus brinquedos, eu simplesmente _sabia_ que tinha algo errado!

Ainda mais porque toda vez que ela estava finalmente livre para _mim_, ela me abraçava com força, os olhos rasos d'água, ainda que se esforçasse para parecer animada e bem-disposta.

E quando esse homem aparecia... ela parecia sempre tão perturbada e perdida que passei a não gostar mais _tanto_ assim dele, por mais legal que ele fosse comigo.

Não gostava de ver minha mãe daquele jeito e se aquilo era culpa dele, me sentia no dever de ficar 'de mal' até ele pedir desculpas a ela, ou qualquer outra _idiotice_ de criança assim...

_Tsc,... Soa tão patético agora, esse pensamento..._

... Mas, obviamente, isso não acontecia. O número de homens estranhos em casa só aumentava e aumentava e agora o cara ficava lá também, me fazendo companhia no quarto, brincando de carrinhos ou pintando comigo, às vezes apenas me pondo no colo e... me abraçando a ele... dizendo-, dizendo que era 'muito feliz por nos ter'; enquanto minha mãe ficava _trancada_ ao dela o tempo todo, o tempo todo com os que vinham _visitar_!...

_... É... _

_Definitivamente não tinha muito mais que 6 anos quando me ele me envolveu nisso._

**(TBC)**


	3. Capítulo 2

_** Capítulo 2**_

_É... Tão difícil!... _

Não muda. Não melhora. É sempre fodidamente igual! ...Todo o meu corpo treme, gelado de pânico, _cada_ _maldita_ _vez_ que sequer ouso pensar sobre isso e é-... tão forte... Tão, tão forte, que... _Argh_... _Não sai!-..._ Tão infernalmente forte, que mal consigo falar...

_Isso tudo me perturba de um jeito-..._

Eu ainda era pequeno demais Di. Inexperiente demais... Eu não-,... não sei... _Ah_, é tão, tão, tão fodido, cara-!... Que nem sei como falar disso! _Soa tão_ _errado_... _Tão sujo_... E eu sei que não faz sentido, não é mesmo? Porque não faz! Eu já me vendi até! E dá na mesma, não dá? No fim das contas?

'_Viver na rua, dando pra quem pagasse_', não foi isso que você disse? Se vendendo barato demais, aprendendo a não sentir nada e a ser usado como '_um objeto'_, só um _'pedaço de carne_' a ser _comido_? ...Mas nunca tive nojo de verdade como você, Di, porque simplesmente eu não sentia mais nada mesmo... Não existia mais dignidade a ser humilhada, não existia raiva ou inocência qualquer a ser _corrompida_. Só a dor, porque essa... _Hah..._ Essa _nunca_ passou, realmente.

E isso... essas lembranças... Elas... elas machucam mais do que tudo, sabe?

Eu nunca posso realmente fechar os olhos, entende? As imagens nunca me deixam em paz de verdade, sempre vêm, umas sobre as outras, se repetindo e repetindo dentro da minha cabeça!... E as sensações-, _Meu Deus-..._ As sensações e os cheiros, Di!... _Às vezes... eu sinto tudo, sonho, lembro... De um jeito tão sadisticamente real que me causa ânsia!_

... O tecido grosso do jeans, o algodão, a pele, a dor, o suor... Aquelas... _mãos_... tocando. E a pressão... e mais, mais dor... O choro preso, o desespero e o cheiro dele impregnado em tudo... e aquele maldito, _maldito _sorrisinho incontido!... E os-, os gemidos estrangulados... E a minha mãe, logo ali ao lado, sem poder fazer nada sobre isso!... Sem _saber_ de nada!

E_ eu_...

"_Não conte a ninguém."..._

Ele... _aquele_ _desgraçado_... Naquele dia, sentou na minha cama, estendendo os braços pra que eu sentasse sobre seu colo... E... E _depois daquele dia_... Nos posteriores; Todos eles... Depois disso, eu nunca, _nunca_ mais consegui ver essa _porra_ como algo inocente!

Um gesto tão simples não é?... Algo que devia trazer conforto e segurança.

'Pedir colo', 'Receber colo'...

"_Você é um menininho esperto, não é mesmo Milo?"_

... Não consigo esquecer de como a voz dele saiu meio estrangulada quando disse isso, comigo _sentado_ sobre _seu_ _colo_. Aquele... _calombo_, me incomodando... Sem que eu pudesse sair do lugar, com os dedos dele enganchados na minha cintura, fazendo-... fazendo _força_ pra me manter ali!... E eu quase consigo sentir o halito quente perto de mim de novo e eu não quero-, não quero isso; Eu não-...

Não sei se consigo. E-eu não sei...! _Ahhhh!_... Ele me disse isso, eu sei que disse, mas não sei-, _não sei_ qual foi a minha resposta. Simplesmente não sei!

Quem sabe eu o tenha apenas olhado assustado?... Ou talvez tenha concordado silenciosamente com a cabeça... _Ah, isso com certeza justificaria, não é? _A forma _depravada_ com que aquele maldito sorriso se alargou antes dele-... descer a mão... sobre a braguilha das próprias calças, desaboto-... _desabotoando,_ como se não fizesse nada de mais... _Deus-...!_

"_Sabe, Mi, mamãe tá trabalhando muito pra fazer você um menininho feliz. Não acha que devia fazer alguma coisa pra mamãe? Pra ela ficar feliz também?"_

_Hah_... Me sinto tão patético de pensar. Pensar que eu não entendi o ponto na época... Mas como eu poderia?! Eu não era-... Não era! Nunca fui, não antes, Di!... Eu não era a pessoa que você conheceu na rua! Pelo menos não até então...

É até difícil de acreditar, mas eu já fui _inocente_.

_Tão, tão inocente..._

E a inocência machuca...

"Eu desenho um coração grandãozão pra ela _ficá_ feliz." – sei que respondi isso tolamente e que ele riu aquela risada tão profundamente divertida dele, como se eu tivesse dito algo realmente, adoravelmente, estúpido.

E realmente deve ter sido exatamente isso que ele achou...

"E se o titio te ensinar um jeito de _ajudá_ mamãe?"

"Ajuda pra ela ser feliz?" – sei que perguntei pensando naquilo antes de olhar para a cara dele. Não faço ideia de quaisquer outras palavras que possa ter dito, mas dessas eu tenho. Talvez pela ironia da coisa, uma vez que ele assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

E eu lembro... de cada fala. _Cada maldita palavra_... do que ele me disse, mesmo que realmente não tenha mais certeza das minhas. Mas as dele... Estas ficaram marcadas à ferro em mim, me torturando junto ao resto com esse _toque de realidade _que-... Só... me desculpe se eu estiver soando _muito_ irônico repetindo-as, mas não acho que conseguiria falar de qualquer outro jeito, porque no fim_, _tudo é uma grande ironia mesmo...

... Ele continuava me prendendo no lugar, mas eu já havia esquecido completamente o jeito desconfortável que estava sentado e... _Cara,_ _como_ consegui ser capaz disso?! Eu estava com _medo_ daquela situação, Di! Do jeito que ele me encarava, como uma maldita ave de rapina! Eu realmente estava... Então, me diz, por que, _por que_ apesar de tudo, ainda assim, eu tinha que confiar?...

"Coisa que dá pra fazê? Ou coisa de _aduto_? Ela num deixa eu fazê coisa de _aduto_." – e ele sorriu, tão irônico à isso...

"É... _Brincar de luta._"

Ele... Segurou nas minhas costas com uma das mãos, mexendo nos meus cabelos com a outra. E... sorriu daquele jeito de novo, quando aquela mão que amparava meu corpo escorregou, lentamente... Infiltrou-se ligeiramente pelo elástico da calça de moletom que eu usava... E... Seu rosto se aproximou de mim. _Tanto-_...

Não quero-, não quero entrar em detalhes.

Não dá! Não quero ter de pensar nisso!... Sentir de novo-. Isso está me dando náuseas...

Quase não consigo respirar. Não com esse nó estourando na minha garganta! E tudo o que queria agora, era poder desligar essa merda e berrar!... Porque dói ainda. Dói tanto! E eu... pensei. Pensei que fosse ser diferente! Que-...

Que não fosse ser tão _difícil_ falar! Não depois de tanto tempo! Não pelo menos pra uma merda de um gravador! Preferi gravar a escrever Di, porque... Céus... Você sabe como fica minha letra quando fico nervoso, né?

Eu... estou. Nervoso, _digo_.

Tenho medo de começar aqui, e não conseguir continuar. Ou de não conseguir parar. Nem sei o que é pior! Tudo isso sempre doeu demais aqui dentro, e eu sei que sempre se ressentiu de nunca ter dividido minha dor ou meus pesadelos contigo. Mas minha vida não é, ou sequer foi um dia, interessante como a tua. Só comecei com tudo errado, desde o começo!

Só _tudo_ começou errado. Nenhuma família bem estruturada e amorosa ou qualquer tragédia real pra mudar isso tudo, só... Minha tragédia foi minha mãe ter _encontrado_ meu pai!

_Eu nunca fui especial como você é, irmão..._

... Estou fugindo do assunto de novo...

Não tenho que falar, tenho? Não necessito dizer o que houve para que fique claro que aconteceu, necessito?

Porque... Ele tirou minha inocência.

Em todos os sentidos, da forma mais vasta, profunda e nojenta possível, sem nem ao menos ter a decência de ser realmente explicitamente odiável.

Eu... tive medo o tempo todo... _E,_ _como aquilo doía!_ E eu chorei todo o tempo e só-, só queria que aquilo _parasse_... Eu queria a minha mãe! Mas mesmo assim... ainda assim-... Ele... só falava baixinho para mim, dizendo-... Dizendo que tudo ia ficar _ok_ e que eu 'estava indo _tão _bem'!... Para eu não fazer barulho, porque só se eu não fizesse barulho eu conseguiria ajudar minha mãe como... Como eu queria-... _Droga!..._

... Que... Eu era _lindo_, e agora, eu era _dele_ pra sempre.

Que aquilo era _carinho_.

Mas carinho não devia doer, devia? Devia machucar? Envenenar por dentro e te fazer sentir horrível como eu me senti?...

... Quando..._ ele acabou... _ainda me pôs contra o próprio peito, mesmo que eu não quisesse mais ser tocado de jeito nenhum, e... acariciou meus cabelos com cuidado, dando um beijo na minha testaainda antes de me carregar para o banheiro!...

Dizia o tempo todo... enquanto me dava banho, que eu 'tinha ido muito bem'... Que minha mãe ficaria _orgulhosa_ por eu ser _tão_ _mocinho_. Que aquilo era uma coisa _especial_ e que me faria muito feliz, mas que aquilo também era nosso segredo.

"_Não conte a ninguém."..._

Não consegui dormir aquela noite. Não conseguia ficar na minha própria cama. Eu não-. Eu não _sabia_ o que era aquilo! O que ele tinha feito comigo; mas eu soube que era aquilo que eles faziam com a minha mãe. Todos aqueles homens...

_Por isso ele tinha falado de ajudá-la._

**(TBC)**


End file.
